


Snapchatting Starbucks

by lorenisnotcool



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Snapchat, Starbucks, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Cas is a barista at Starbucks and can’t help but write flirty messages on the side of Dean’s cups whenever he comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapchatting Starbucks

It’s usually Sam who gets the coffee for them in the morning. He goes for a run then stops by Starbucks on his way home. He’s always out early enough that it’s not too early, only a couple of people in line before him. But Dean knows last night Sam was up late studying and won’t be awake until noon and he wants coffee now. So he decides to go down to the Starbucks where Sam usually goes and gets one for himself.

It’s a little after eight in the morning, and there are about five people in line ahead of him. He doesn’t mind waiting though. They take the orders fast and soon enough he’s at the front of line.

“What can I get for you?” The barista asks. Dean takes another look at the menu before ordering.

“A grande Caffè Americano.” He pulls his wallet out to grab a five. 

“Your name?” 

“Dean.” 

“That’ll be $2.55.” Dean hands over the five and the barista hands him his change. He puts it back in his wallet and finds a chair to sit in while he waits. 

He takes out his phone and scrolls through his text messages. His mom had texted him about an hour ago asking how he was, and Charlie texted about 30 minutes ago asking if he wanted to come over later. He replies to both, telling his mom he’s doing well and asks Charlie if 6 o’clock works. 

A couple of weeks ago Sam downloaded some app on his phone that he still hasn’t quite figured out the purpose of. It’s called “Snapchat” and he still doesn’t know why he can’t just send a picture message to his friends. 

“Dean!” One of the barista’s calls out. He walks up to the counter and grabs his cup, sitting back down to enjoy his coffee before he heads back to the apartment. Something other than his name on the cup catches his eye. Scrawled in messy handwriting towards the top is a simple, “Hi –C”. 

 He decides to pull his phone out and use Snapchat to show Sam. He gets a good picture of it and captions it with, “Do you ever get a ‘hi’ on your cup, Sam?” He looks over at everyone moving around behind the counter but no one seems to be doing anything out of the ordinary. So he gets up and leaves with his coffee in hand and walks back home. 

Maybe he’ll start getting his own coffee more often.

* * *

 

He doesn’t come back for a week and a half. Job searching has been a bitch and he’s been trying to help Charlie finish an art project she needs to do to pass her class this semester. 

So when he comes in on a Saturday morning it’s a lot busier than he expected. He should’ve expected it. It’s nine am on a Saturday so he really shouldn’t have thought it was going to be slow. 

When he finally gets to the front of the line he orders the same drink. Deciding he won’t stay after he gets it. He brings exact change this time. He hands over the $2.55, gives the guy his name and waits for his drink to be finished. After about 10 minutes his name is finally called and he walks out, drink in hand and gets in his car to head over to his parents’ house. He notices something other than his name written on his cup again. It’s the same, messy handwriting as last time. But not just a simple, “Hi” like last time. This time it’s, “Good to see you again –C” and he’s starting to think he should start paying attention to who is writing on his cup. 

He takes a picture of it and sends it to Sam on Snapchat again, captioning it this time with, “I think I have an admirer.” 

* * *

 

Wednesdays fucking sucked. Alright? Okay not all Wednesdays. But this particular Wednesday morning did. He had stayed up until 1 A.M. with Sam listening to a speech he had to give today and then Charlie called him hysterically crying because her and her girlfriend had broken up. He wasn’t an asshole so he went over and consoled her the rest of night, he got about two hours of sleep and was in desperate need of coffee. 

Thankfully no one was in line when he got there. There was two people waiting for their coffee but other than that there was no one else there. It was seven A.M. and he felt just about dead. 

Earlier he sent a picture to Sam of him. Saying, “Thanks for making listening to your speech. I look dead.” And Sam replied, “You look like you normally do.”

Asshole. 

He didn’t have to give his name this time, since there were hardly any people here. Just another Caffè Americano and $2.55. 

After sitting down for a couple of minutes his order was called, and he noticed a lot more than just a small message. 

“Put an extra shot in. Looked like you needed it –C” He laughed, looking up at one of the cashiers and a couple of the barista’s who were standing there talking amongst themselves. He took his coffee and left. Taking a picture for Sam, sending it to him via Snapchat, captioning, “I told you I looked tired today. Awesome.” 

He felt a little better leaving than he did when he first walked in. 

* * *

 

He had to wear a suit. He didn’t like wearing suits. Dean Winchester doesn’t do suits alright? But he had an interview at a university today. He didn’t get his Masters to sit on his ass all day. He got it to teach and now there was finally a school willing to interview him.

He stopped by his favorite Starbucks trying to see if he could scope out who was writing him love notes. There were only two people there who didn’t look like they were 18. A woman who looked about 25 and a man about 26 or 27. The cashier took his order and set his cup to the side. He sat down in a chair, pretending to mess around on his phone to see who would pick up his cup and write on it. 

Then he got a phone call from the school he was supposed to be at in an hour and a half. Oh shit they were cancelling weren’t they? 

“Hello?” He picked up and walked outside to take the call. 

“Is this Dean Winchester?” 

“This is he.” He swallowed, suddenly feeling more nervous than before. 

“We just got a cancellation and can move your appointment up. Can you be here in 30 minutes?” The university wasn’t far from here. 

“Yeah I can. Thank you.” 

“We’ll see you then, Mr. Winchester.” They hung up and Dean suddenly felt a lot calmer. 

He walked back in just as his order was called. And there it was again. That same handwriting and he had missed who it was because of that call. He took his cup and said a quiet curse under his breath. 

Today it read, “Dressed up today? Looks good. –C” He smiled and posted it on his story. Sam finally told him he didn’t always have to send him the picture, and that more than one person could see it. 

“Just what I needed before my interview : )” 

* * *

 

Okay today he was determined. His interview went great and he got the job. Sam and Charlie passed all their classes this semester. He was feeling good. Today was the day. 

He’s going to figure out who, “C” is. 

So he orders his coffee and waits for it to come up. 

“Dean?” He hears his name. But it’s not for his coffee. It’s one of his dad’s friend. Who would rather be caught dead than seen in here. 

“Bobby? What are you doing here?” 

Bobby sighs, “A couple of the employees like the coffee here so I thought I’d be generous and pick them up something. Employee appreciation day.” He shrugs. 

“You sure you didn’t order you something?” He laughs when he hears Bobby’s name called and there’s four drinks waiting for him. 

“I need the caffeine.” He picks up his trays and grabs a couple packs of sugar, “Stop by the shop soon, stop being a stranger.” 

“Alright, I will.” Dean smiles and waves him off. Then his ordered is called out and of course he missed his admirer again. 

“The next one is on me. –Cas” He tries to catch a glimpse at the name tags the employees are wearing but they’re all moving around so he can’t get a good look. 

“My admirer has a name…” He puts on Snapchat. 

Next time.

* * *

 It has to be this time. He waited a week until he came in again. But it has to be this time. Right? Whoever, “Cas” was had said so. So he orders his drink, and looks at the cashier’s name tag, which reads, “Robin.”

Okay so it’s not her. He waits for his coffee as normal. Plays a game on his phone until, “Grande Caffè Americano!” is called out. 

He walks up and sees the messy handwriting there, an arrow pointing to the left and two words that read, “I’m Cas” and Dean is not disappointed. 

 He has blue eyes, dark, messy hair. And he looks sort of nervous now that his secret is out.

“You’re the one who has been writing on my cup this entire time?” Dean asks.

“Yes.” Cas replies, “I’m sorry if I was too forward about anything. I just didn’t know how to actually talk to you.”

Dean holds out his hand, “I’m Dean Winchester.” Cas hesitates before shaking his hand.

“Castiel Novak.”

His Snapchat story later reads, “My admirer is fucking hot.”

* * *

 

When he brings back coffee a couple of days later Sam wonders why there’s more than just his name written on his cup and why Dean isn’t alone.

“I asked your brother out. –Cas” it reads.

“Uh, Dean?” Sam asks.

Dean simply hands over another cup that reads, “I said ‘what the hell’ –Dean”

“Sam, this is Cas. My secret admirer.” Dean introduces them. And for once, he feels really happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt here and had to write it: http://castiel-left-his-mark-on-me.tumblr.com/post/114471750236/i-doubt-any-of-the-baristas-are-flirting-with


End file.
